Teen Titan's : Shao Kahn's invasion
by titan v god
Summary: the titans thought things would be normal after the defeated the brotherhood of evil. unfortunately they where wrong when the city gets attack and raiden appears and invites the titans to compete in the mortal kombat tournament.Will the win and save earth realm or will the be finshed
azarath , metrion znthos , azarath metrion zynthos raven repeated to her self while meditating

raven was meditating and trying to calm herself so she could keep control of her emotions. she was studying the spirtual area around her. it was one of the best ways she had of calming her self.

azarath metrion zynthos she said to her self

she heard something behind her so she turned around and open'd her eyes but nothing was there

she then went back to meditating but then she started to have visions . she saw a tournament that was held to defend earth she saw 3 different worlds. she then saw what seemed like the end of the world. there was a person wearing black looked like he was about to be destroyed by a much large person who looked like an emperor

she watched as he was about to be finished but he then said 3 words that puzzeled her

he must win the person said and then the vision stopped

what on earth was that about raven said as she stood up and looked out of her window and just stared. it had been a long time since the titans had faced any real villan's and even though she wouldn't say it she missed the action .

the alarm then sounded and she frowned

great probably Dr light blowing something up again raven said to her self as she walked to the main room

no i can't think like that .if i do i'll start under estimating my opponents and that could lead to my or my friends being destroyed

when she got to the main room all the other titans were there looking at the monitor

what's going on raven asked

it looks like an army of creatures with weird teeth or something are attacking down town robin replied

well what are we waiting for lets go kick some but beast boy said

right titans go robin yelled as they headed for down town

( in the city )

people were running for there lives as the creatures destroyed buildings and cars

a ninja among the creatures was about to attack a person when he was knocked of balance by a projectile that looked like a bird

why don't you pick on someone your own size the robin said as the ninja turned around and looked at him

you wish to challenge me the ninja replied

uh yeah we do beast boy said as he morphed into a tiger

Do you not know who i a'm . I am scorpion and i will be your end he said his eyes looked like they were on fire as he charged towards them

titans go robin yelled as the 5 titans charged towards him

cyborg and beast boy charged at him but he simply jumped and kicked them both down. starfire fired her starbolts at him but he dodged them and punched her out of the air

azarath metrion zynthos raven cried as she lifted up the ground under neath him attempting to trap him under it but he jumped out of the way and he threw a spear type thing at raven luckily it only caught her cloak

get over here he yelled as he retracted the chain and raven went flying towards him and he punched her to the ground

robin ran at him with his bo staff and started fighting the ninja matching him blow for blow

you are good for a mortal scorpion declared

yeah like your immortal me and my team will stop you before you know whats happen'd robin said

you do not scare me scorpion said as he tried to throw his spear but was blasted by a blast of energy

thanks star robin called to her

you are welcome she said

you guys go and defend the rest of the city ill deal with this guy robin said

you sure cyborg said

positive. if those things keep attacking innocent people could get hurt robin said

alright we'll come and back you up as soon as we can cyborg said

right robin said as he turned back to face the ninja

you are a fool to face me alone. i will have your head he said as he and robin started fighting

robin threw some exploding disks at scorpion but he blocked them and threw his spear at him and caught robin's cape.

get over here he yelled as he pulled robin towards him and punched him to the ground

robin jumped back to his feet and used his grappling hook to pull scorpion towards him then used his bo staff to knock him to the ground and then threw and explosive disc at him

he got back up and pulled out one of his swords at attacked robin with it robin used his bo staff to block him and then jumped back and threw a birdarang which he dodged and it landed behind him. what he didn't notice was robin had put a freezing disc on it and it exploded and froze scorpion in place ending the fight

fights over scorpion robin said as he walked over to him and placed an explosive disk on his frozen hand and let it explode knocking him out

robin was about to take to the roof tops when a creature came up and started attacking him with to blades that were on his arms which he only barely managed to dodge

so what name to you go by robin asked pulling out his bo staff

i am the tarkatan leader baraka and i will be your last opponent he growled

bring it on robin said

the creature charged at him with his blades and sliced at him and a few of the strikes hit him but he kept fighting and hit him with his bo staff and then kicked him in the air and then proceeded to throw him back down to the ground with his grappling hook. the creature got back up and sent a large spark he created with his blades at robin who ducked under it and there 3 explosive disks at him which all hit him .robin then tossed a net over him and proceeded to throw a freezing disk on him which froze him in place.

fights over robin said as he took to the roof tops

(20 minutes later)

robin arrived on a roof top near where his friends where fighting creatures and was about to jump down and help them but a voice stopped him

hello robin and dark and calm voice

slade i should've know you were behind this robin growled as he turned around to look at him

i would never try something this risky robin. you know that but i do have some idea of what these creatures are he told him

why should i trust you robin asked him

because i'm the only person with information on what's happening he responded calmly

i'm listening robin said after a minute or 2

good. now about 2 or 3 years ago there was an incident here on earth. 2 worlds started to collide this world and other earth. these world colliding cause many hero's and villains to have incredible anger towards whoever they were fighting but also see there alies as enemy's. the world colliding was caused by darkseid from our world and an emperor called shao kahn from another world merging together to form dark kahn . i myself fought in this battle when i was know as death stroke. the battle raged until only 2 remained a thunder god from there world and superman. there combined efforts defeated dark kahn and there shao kahn was imprisoned here but some how escaped back to there realm . among those warriors from the other dimension was the ninja and creature you fought slade told him

wait you saw those fight robin asked

indeed i did and i was thorougly impressed with your skill slade said

enough talk if your done id like to go help my team robin said

very well slade said

robin was about to go but slade was knocked down by something when robin turned to see who it was he was shocked. there was a creature with 4 arms advancing towards him

who or what are robin asked reaching for some explosive disks

i am the shokan prince goro and i challenge you in mortal kombat he said

mortal kombat robin questioned but didn't have time to dwell on it as goro charged towards him and started to try and punch him . robin jumped above him and tried to throw a net over him but he just swatted it to the side and tried to use the blades that were on his arms to attack robin. robin blocked most of them but was caught of guard by an upper cut . goro then jumped in the air and tried to crush robin but robin threw a explosive disc at him which made him land on his face. he then tried to charge at robin again but he used his grappling hook to trip goro up he then hit him on the head with his bo staff knocking him out.

that was rough robin said

impressive slade said

i didn't ask for your opinion robin said as he jumped down to help his team

(on the ground)

do these guy's ever quit cyborg said as he blasted another 3 tarkatans

they'll have to eventually beast boy said

yeah but we'll get exhausted by then raven said

we must fight we cannot give up starfire said as she blasted 6 tarkatans with her starbolts

you'll have to eventually a person among the tarkatans said

but the person didn't look like a normal human his skin was green and he was wearing a black mask over his mouth

a relative of yours beast boy cyborg asked

not that i know of beast boy said

people call me reptile and we are he to deliver a warning in advance. if the emperor shoa kahn wins the next mortal kombat tournament he will invade earthrealm reptile said

not gonna happen robin said as he joined his group

bout time you got here cyborg said

i have a question for you robin said ignoring cyborg

and what would that be reptile said

i heard from someone that this shao kahn was from a completely alternate universe so why is he invading here robin asked

i have no idea what your talking about now fight reptile said as he charged towards them with a horde of tarkatans

titans go robin yelled

his teammates engaged the tarkatans while he fought reptile . reptile and robin fought each other hand to hand matching each other blow for blow until reptile tried to spit acid at robin which he only just blocked with his cape and proceded to throw a birdarang at him knocking him to the ground he then threw and explosive disc at him. reptile's reflex's were better than humans though so he grabbed the explosive disc and threw it back at robin which cuaght him of guard and sent him flying . robin jumped back to his feet and used his grapling hook to tie reptile up and the threw him to the ground. reptile tried to spit acid at robin again but robin threw a foam disc and reptile mouth and it stopped him. robin then kicked him to the ground ending there fight

that's the last of them cyborg told robin

good i don't think i could of handled much more . i beat a ninja, one of those creatures , a thing with four arms and that lizard thing all in 1 night robin said

they then turned to look at reptile but saw that he was gone

hey were did he go beast boy asked

he can't have gone far lets go search robin said

they were about to start searching when a bolt of lightning crashed down in front of them and a person appeared and walked towards him

who are you robin said as he and the titans got in a fighting stance

and what do you want starfire said

greetings teen titans i am raiden he said

raiden. slade mentioned you. he said you and superman teamed up to fight some one called dark kahn robin said

you spoke with slade raven asked

i'll explain later robin said

i have no recollection of these events. however i have been impressed with your skills in combat. robin you defeated some of the strongest competitors in mortal kombat that is why i invite you and your team to compete in the mortal kombat tournament and defend earth realm from shao kahns invasion raiden said

wait who's shao kahn and what's mortal kombat beast boy asked

mortal kombat is a tournament created by the elder gods to give earth realm a way to defend against the evil emperor shao kahn's invasion. shao kahn is the emperor of out world and whishes to conquer all of the realms. raiden explained

what do you think guys should we save the universe again robin asked

im in cyborg said

of course starfire said

piece of cake beast boy said

sure raven said

all right we'll compete in your tournament robin said

i thank you for your help. the tournament will be hosted on shang tsung's island in 3 day's. i will show you were it is then raiden said and then teleported away

next chapter preview ...

welcome combatants to the mortal kombat tournament shang tsung announced

scorpion robin growled as he saw the ninja

cyborg you will face ...

come on cyborg you can do this beast boy cried

FINISH HIM!

(authors note)

hope you guys enjoyed. don't worry im still working on zegxal. it's just this chapters gonna be a long one. so until the next chapter ill see you guys next time 


End file.
